Clean Freak Ghost and Lazy Highschool Boy
by MadamTsundere
Summary: Eren and Levi. The most unusual of soulmates, Levi being a thug and Eren being a high school student. But the odd thing is...Levi is dead. Upon death, Levi was brought back to the world of the living as a ghost to protect and take care of Eren, them being soulmates. Eren/Levi. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

(Eren's POV)

School. What a waste of time. I'd love to be laying in bed right now, holding my DS above my head and feeding my Pokémon cupcakes. But no. The law apparently says I have to attend school. "If you don't go to school, you'll end up dumb and working at McDonald's." They tell us students in attempt to scare us into studying. It works for the majority of students but not for me, as I couldn't even bother to give a damn. I'm one of those people who just smash my head into whats going on and go from there. It gets me in trouble all of the time.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the last period of the day, math. I dreaded math more than anything. I mean, when am I ever going to actually use these things in my life? Only time is if I become a teacher and like hell that's gonna happen.

I zoned out as usual and stared at the clock, mesmerized by how SLOW time moves. I groaned quietly and buried my face in my hands. I wanted to scream I was so bored. The teacher was talking about some weird math thing I was completely lost about. I'd have Armin teach me later.

I just wanted to get the day over with.

"Jaeger!" The teacher shouted. His voice jolted me awake. I stared at him sleepily. "Answer the question on the board." I stared at the board, the problem foreign to me.

The teacher caught on that I was lost. "Jaeger... Stay after school with me today. You need to be disciplined." He shook his head in disappointment. I groaned audibly.

**(Levi's POV)**

Goddamn those sly bastards. How could they have tricked me?!

I dashed around the brick corner and came to a dead end. I reloaded my pistol and held it ready for my pursuers. The two men drew closer to me. "Come on, Hawkeye. A deals a deal." The thug attempted to coax me into giving up, using my nickname. "Tch. If I had known you'd pull this shit, I'd have killed you when I had the chance." I spat back, holding my pistol out, finger on the trigger. "Look, Hawk. No one needs to die. Just give us the money and you're free to go." The other man laughed, taking a step forward and holding his own pistol out. "As if." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

I was suddenly grabbed from behind by another man. He held me tight in a head-lock and had his gun to my head. "The money or your life. Pick one, Hawkeye."

I thought about this on a deep level. Let them kill me and loot my body for the money or give them the money and discard my dignity. Either way, they get the money, unless I create my own way out.

My swung my leg back and kicked the guy holding my arms in between his legs. He let out a groan and droppd me, along with my gun. Shots were fired and I dodged the bullets easily. I grabbed my gun and climbed onto one of the men and launched myself into the window of a building in the ally.

**(Eren's POV)**

Class ended and I was sitting in math still, waiting for this damn thing to end. I tapped my foot, not listening to the teacher's lecture. "Jaeger! Listen!" The teacher shouted, smackimg his ruler on my desk. I stared at him, my bored expression unchanged. "You will come after school every day until the test. That is an order." The teacher yelled, angry.

The after school bell rung, dismissing students from the building. I scrambled to my feet and left the room in a hurry. The teacher was left steaming and angry,

I came home by bus and walked towards my house, breathing slowly and dialing Armin's number on my phone.

"Yeah, man?" Armin addressed, picking up. "Armeeennnnn. I need you to help me catch up on math." I requested. "Again?" "Yeah. It's much more entertaining when you teach me." "Fine..." Armin groaned.

I sat down on my couch and waited for Armin to arrive. When he did, I greeted him with a brohug. We went back into the living room and Armin began his lesson. Before I knew it, I was grasping numbers and answering questions left and right.

After Armin's lesson, we played video games for a while. Violent first person shooters. I shot Armin's character, who was on the other team.

"You dick! You shot me!" Armin laughed.

**(Levi's POV)**

I stood up and brushed the shattered glass from my clothing and picked a few bits from my hair. "Hawkeye! Come back!" I heard the men yelling. Rigid and speedy, I moved to the stairwell and went up to the top floor and stood on the terrace. I knew the men were following me so I looked for my fastest escape route.

Below me was a river that ran through town. I could jump in and if I was lucky, die and keep the money's location secret, having the note on me. The ink would smudge and they wouldn't be able to identify the address.

I looked around again. Rows of other buildings were next to this one. I could run across the roofs and try to dodge bullets.

I could either jump into the river and die or risk getting shot along the roofs and them finding the note on my body.

I had to make a decision.

Fast.

**(Eren's POV)**

I sighed and had laid out on the couch, Armin laying on my chest innocently. We had taken a nap after a few rounds of the video game. He was breathing slowly and I smiled at him.

He stirred uncomfortably and woke up. "Oh, hi." Armin greeted, rolling off of me."Mikasa will be home soon." I spoke of my sister, sitting up. "Yeah. Don't really wanna be around here. She'll be coming home from training. She's gonna punch something." Armin laughed, standing. "Well, I'll be seeing you." I waved as he left my house, backpack in hand.

As Armin left, Mikasa slipped in. "How was training?" I asked, moving to the kitchen. "Good. Knocked someones tooth out." Mikasa replied I her stoic voice, laying her equipment next to the door. She walked past me and went up to her room.

I sighed and drank some water.

**(Levi's POV)**

"Hey! Hawkeye! Where you hiding at, buddy?" I heard voices shouting for me. I whipped around to face them. The three men ascended onto the roof and they just looked at me.

"No where to run, Hawk. Turn over the money and you'll walk away alive." They warned. My feet edged closer to the edge, I was about to jump.

"Another step and I jump." Levi hissed, peeking back at the river. "And if I do, the location of the money will be lost." The men went rigid at this. "C-come in now, Hawkeye. We can talk." "There is NOTHING to talk about." I shouted. "We can come to some kind of agreement!" "No. You tricked me and shattered my trust." "We're sorry! It's business!"

I smirked and slipped off the roof, falling to my death. I reached out a hand and grabbed onto the ledge of a window, nearly breaking my hand. "Hawkeye!" The men shouted, looking over the edge. I silently dropped from the ledge and my feet landed into the grass at the edge of the river.

I ran from the area, eager to get out if sight. Once I was out, I stopped and took a breather. I plucked the note with the location of the money and tore into into bits before throwing it away.

"What a day..." I groaned, pulling open the door to my house. I dropped my keys into a bowl next to the door and walked in, closing said door behind me.

I walked into the living room.

I stared at the man sitting in my armchair, his pistol aimed at me. "Hawkeye..." He addressed. "Erwin." I griped out, looking at the wall and pulling my pistol from my harness slowly. "I understand you nearly died today...again. And what was that about refusing to pay my men?" Erwin questioned. "They cheated me, tricked and lied to me. I trusted you and your men. Not anymore." I hissed, sitting down in a chair by the wall. "I understand that but you have to pay up." Erwin shrugged. "I can'T" I replied, exaggerating my 't'.

"Then you'll have to die."

**(Eren's POV)**

I sat on the couch again and watched cartoons, simply wasting away time. I looked at my phone for a minute before picking it up and looking through tumblr.

This was how life was everyday.

Simple, carefree, safe.

**(Levi's POV)**

"I understood. You can kill me right now if you want. You're not getting that million." I growled, pulling my gun further from my holster. "So be it. I'll find the note and I'll get the cash. One way or another." Erwin hissed, pushing the gun to my head. My gun was suddenly pried from my hands. One of Erwin's men snatched it and threw it across the room.

"Goodbye...Levi..."

BOOM


	2. Chapter 2

(Eren's POV)(will be Eren's POV from now on)

I suddenly felt overwhelming pain in my cheat and it tightened. I hissed and held my hand to my chest and attempted to stop the pain with deep breaths, to no avail. My vision began to swim and I felt myself fall onto the couch, the cushion pomfing against me. The pain died immediately but I was thrown into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, the pain was entirely gone and I felt like it never happened in the first place. I blinked and sat up with a groan. "What the hell was that..." I mumbled, clenching and unclenching my fist.

"Finally he woke up..." A stoic voice spoke from behind me. I spun around to see a stranger. He had a black undercut hairstyle, a black vest and white dress shirt under it, a cravat stuffed in his collar. His eyes looked distant and dead, but shone a grey crystal blue.

He looked surprised to see I noticed him. "You can see me?" I nodded I reply. "Who are you?" I asked, sitting up. "For now just call me Hawkeye..." He replied, looking away. "Why are you here?" "What is this? 20 questions? I have no idea how I got here or why." Hawkeye replied blankly. I just stared at him for a moment.

"What was it a surprise I could see you?" I tilted my head. "Because that chick upstairs didn't pay any attention to me while I yelled trying to get her attention." Hawkeye scoffed. "Well that makes no sense because I can see you." I blinked, confused.

I stood up. "Let's go talk to her, see if she really can't see you." I smiled and moved towards the stairs. "Wait." Hawkeye reached out to grab my wrist. I looked at him. "Why are you so quick to trust me?" He asked. "I don't know. I just feel like I can trust you with my life." I replied. Hawkeye looked at me for a second.

"I know I shouldn't trust anyone anymore but I feel the same." Hawkeye admitted, glancing at he wall. "Why wouldn't you trust anyone aside from me?" Eren asked, curious. "The last guy I trusted..." Hawkeye began. He suddenly sucked in a breath and his eyes widened.

"Hawkeye?" I addressed him, reaching to touch him. He grabbed my wrist again and looked into my eyes. "The last guy I trusted killed me." He finished.

I gasped and pulled from his wrist. "S-so you're dead? A ghost?" I asked, shivering. The air suddenly felt extremely cold. "I don't know how but I've been brought back this way...and in this house..." Hawkeye murmured. I kept watching him.

"What do you have anything to do with me?" I asked, shivering again. "No idea. I never learned your name, by the way." Hawkeye questioned back. "Eren J-" "Jaeger..." Hawkeye finished my name. I went rigid. Hawkeye looked shocked with himself. "W-wha... How did you k-." I stammered. Hawkeye only looked at confused as I was.

"Hawkeye isn't my name." He admitted, randomly. "Yeah?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "My real name is Levi." He told me. I smiled and nodded.

Mikasa suddenly descended the stairs. She bumped into Levi. Well, not bumped, but completely walked right through him. Levi let out a shiver as did Mikasa. "Did you leave a window open or something?" Mikasa hissed, shaking off the cold and walking into the kitchen. "Mikasa...didn't you see Levi standing there?" I asked, pointing to Levi. "Levi? Who? Eren, are you going crazy?" Mikasa asked, resting her chin in her palm.

I blinked, confused. Levi just shrugged.

Mikasa began to make herself some food. She was pretty good at cooking. "Hey, Eren. Why don't you go hang out with Armin for a while? Maybe study a little more? I got some friends coming over in a bit." Mikasa suggested. I nodded. Maybe Armin could tell me more about Levi's situation.

I took Levi to Armin's house. I couldn't help but notice how close Levi stayed to me. "Levi? Are you okay?" I asked. He look at me, his expression stoic and unchanged. "Dunno, I just feel a little...protective?" He sounded unsure but you would never be able to tell by his face. "Protective? Think it has something to do with your whole ghosting thing?" I suggested with a grimace. "My friend might be able to tell us more about you."

I took no time to pull open Armin's house door. "Armin?" I asked out, to which was replied with a squeak. Armin appeared from behind the couch in his front room. "Hi, Eren. What's up?" He greeted. "Mikasa threw us out of the house while her friends came over." I rolled my eyes. "'Us'?" Armin blinked.

"Ah. Yes, yes. Us. I woke up earlier to find this ghost hanging around me." I replied, grabbing Levi's hand to show him. "Eren? There is nothing there..." Armin cocked his head. "That's what Mikasa said!" I exclaimed. "I thought you'd be able to tell us about Levi's situation, being the bookworm you are." I finished. Armin nodded and waved us over.

We walked towards him but something caught my eye. I grabbed Levi's arm and tugged him towards the mirror on Armin's wall. "Hey. I can see you in the mirror. Good thing you aren't a vampire." I chuckled lightly, earning a displeased glare from Levi. Armin jogged over to us.

"Oh my god..." Armin squeaked, looking into the mirror. "What is it, Armin?" I asked, leaning over. "I can see him. I can see Levi in the mirror." Armin pointed. "Tch..." Levi made a noise and glanced at nothing. "I-I heard him too!" Armin laughed.

"Step away from the mirror, Armin." I suggested. Armin did such. "Say something, Levi." I instructed the ghost. "This is pointless." Levi scoffed. I glanced at Armin, his face curious. "Can't hear him as long as I'm not directly infront of the mirror..." Armin hypothesized, walking to a bookshelf filled with colledge-ruled notebooks. He pulled one out and began to write in it.

"Let's see if we can learn more about Levi." Armin led me to the couch. We sat. Armin began looking through his books. "I remember reading something about ghosts earlier." Amin mentioned, flipping the pages of one book.

Armin stopped on one page. "So Levi isn't any old regular ghost, right?" Armin questioned, peeking over at me. I nodded. "Apparently, you two are soulmates." Armin held back a laugh.

I sputtered suddenly, as did Levi. "Us? Soulmates? But he's a guy!" I felt anger bubbling. I could see Levi's face go back to a expressionless one. "Can you believe that, Levi?" I laughed lightly, nudging Levi's arm. He didn't reply.

But suddenly, Levi broke into a fit of laughter, startling me. Armin just watched me scoot away from nothing. Armin left and came back with a mirror. He held it to Levi to see what he was doing. "Why is he laughing?" Armin blinked. "Hahahahahhh... That's funny. The Highschooler and the Ghostly Thug. How odd." Levi's laugh died down. "Thug?" I scooted a little closer. "Yeah. I was a thug in my living days. Dealing with other thugs and mobsters. Depositing money in drop-offs and receiving money. Dealing drugs and mugging normal people." Levi sighed, laying back on the couch and leaving a visible groove that Armin could see. "D-did I mentioned I killed? Popped em with a pistol. Anyone who double-crossed me was as sure as dead. I was nearly the best at what I did. Just under the guy who killed me. His men betrayed me so he killed me." Levi continued. "I woke up laying on top of Eren, confused as fuck but unfeeling. And now I'm being told I'm some kids soulmate. I'm twice Eren's age!" Levi wiped laughter tears from his eyes.

"Just how old are you?" Armin asked. "28." Levi replied, his face going emotionless again. I almost choked. "28?! I'm only 18!" I let out a weak chuckle. "One hell of an age gap." Levi smirked.

"W-well thank you for your help, Armin. We better get going home." I stood up, my hands shaking. "Um...okay..." Armin nodded, putting the mirror down.

We left. "Well. That was a pleasant experience." Levi intertwined one hand with mine. I blushed at the contact. "Y-you're holding my hand..." I squeaked. Levi's grip tightened. "Y'know. I have one million dollars in a place only I know about." He replied, off topic. "One million dollars?!" I sputtered, shocked. "Yeah. I was supposed to give it all to my killer but his men tricked me and I refused to hand it over. Thus I died." Levi explained, swinging our linked hands.

"What about this soulmate thing?" I mentioned, looking at Levi. He didn't reply. "How do you feel? I mean, about being soulmates with a thug?" Levi finally asked, looking up. "I...I don't know. I'll go with it if it's inevitable. But the fact that we're both men is a little unsettling." I replied, grimacing. "It's not so bad. Being with someone of the same gender. I've done such. Not as many fights with someone who has near same problems like you. You tend to have similar interests with someone who's shares your gender." Levi rambled, smiling.

"Levi?" I addressed, turning him to face me. "Yes?" "Will you go out with me?" Levi's breath caught in his throat. "Yes. I will...soulmate." He winked. I leaned over to kiss his cheek only for him to turn his head and kiss me full on.

I sputtered and blushed. Levi leaned away, a smile on his face. Levi suddenly placed his hand on the cheek of my ass, eliciting a squeak from me. "Sorry. I'm used to going straight to the point." Levi apologized, his hand moving again to mine. I just nodded. "I won't disapprove of you touching me when we're alone but please don't do such while we're in public. Others can't see you and it would be weird as fuck for them to see me squirming about like I have ants in my pants." I explained, shuddering lightly.

Levi pushed his hand back into my pants as soon as we arrived home.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi planted a kiss on my cheek before walking to sit on my bed. "It's nearly time for bed." I noted checking my phone for the time. "Where are your parents?" Levi asked, laying back on the cushioned bed. "My dad works overseas and my mom comes home everyday at 11." I replied, sitting in my computer chair. "You should tell Mikasa about me." Levi mentioned, moving to sit on the edge of my desk, his legs dangling over the side. "Eh. As long at is passes the time." I shrugged, standing.

Levi and I went to Mikasa, who was standing in front of the tv and playing a fitness game on the Wii U. "Mikasa. Come here for a second." I asked, waving her into the bathroom. She sighed and did so. "What is it?" She asked, looking at me. I pointed to the mirror.

Mikasa looked into the mirror to see Levi standing behind me. Her head whipped back to look where Levi was standing. She couldn't see him. "W-what the fuck?" Mikasa chirped, staring. "Stare a little longer and I might burst into flames." Levi commented, letting out a breath. "A ghost?" Mikasa inquired."In a sense." He nodded. "Eren. Why is there a ghost here?" She asked, her voice shaky. "Dunno. He died and appeared here. Armin said we're soulmates, which triggered his transportation upon death." I explained, wrapping and arm around Levi's waist. "So you're gay now?" Mikasa scoffed. I nodded. "I don't think mom will approve. Both the ghost and that you're gay." "I'm sure she'll understand, her being in the line of work she is in." I commented.

Mikasa made dinner and we sat at the table. Mom wasn't home just yet. "Levi? Can you eat?" I asked, poking the ghost's shoulder. "I don't see why not, even though I am a ghost. I am feeling just a tad bit hungry." Levi replied, staring at me. I smile and raised my fork to his mouth. He placed his lips over it and pulled the meat off of it. Mikasa stared in confusion and curiosity. Levi gave a small smile and nodded. Throughout the meal, Levi picked at my food, eating it calmly.

"So. Levi. What did you do befire you died, might I ask?" Mikasa inquired. Levi went rigid and coughed nonchalantly. "I don't th-" I got up abrutely and went into the closet behind the staircase. I pulled out a large mirror and propped it up beside the table so Mikasa could hear Levi. I sat back down.

"I don't think I really want to talk about it." Levi finished, looking away. Mikasa nodded and continued eating.

Levi and I laid sprawled on the couch, our legs intertwined. We watched Mikasa play the fitness game.

Time flew by and soon it was 8. "Night." I called to Mikasa, pulling Levi into my room. I pulled off my shirt and pants, leaving me in my boxers. Levi did the same, albeit awkwardly. He nestly folded his clothing and scowled at how messy my bedroom was.

Levi's body was covered in white, long scars and a few small discolored patches of skin.

"When was the last time you cleaned this place?" He hissed, moving to lay with me on the bed. "A few months ago." I replied, shrugging. "How can you live like this?" Levi scoffed, cuddling into my chest, his back against it. "We're going to clean this room after school. You got that, brat?" Levi demanded. I winced at the insult but nodded.

We drifted to sleep.

( ε ⊙ﾉ)ﾉ

I woke up the next morning to see Levi's sleeping face. He looked so at piece, despite the things he's gone through. I dared not to wake him. I slid out of the bed and stood up. I tugged on some clothing that were more or less clean.

I accidentally stubbed my toe on the corner of my dresser. I closed my eyes tight in pain and didn't let a single noise escape me. Levi stirred in his sleep and woke up with a gasp. "Eren! Are you okay?" Levi sounded panicked, standing and moving to me. "I-I'm fine. Stubbed my toe on the dresser." I nodded, opening my eyes. "One second I was sleeping, the next I know my heart almost leaps out of my chest involuntarily." Levi rambled in short. "Levi." I spoke. His words stopped. "I guess you really are my soulmate, huh? You reacted to my pain on instinct, hoping to protect me." I smiled, laying a small kiss on Levi's cheek.

"Let's go. Get some cloths on." I stood up with a breath and tugged on a pair of sneakers. I took my big headphones and lazily draped them onto my neck and wrapped the black charger cord for my phone with my headphones. I ruffled my hair and put the copper-inked pen into my pocket. As a final article of fabric, I pulled a thick, green hoodie that had an emblem with two overlapped wings, blue and white. In addition, I slung a small pendant necklace across my neck, which had the same emblem.

I watched Levi pull on a black shirt and black jeans. He fitted into his vest and stuffed the cravat into the collar. His ass looked magnificent in those tight pants. He tugged his black boots on and grimaced at the patch of dust that had collected overnight.

I led Levi downstairs and let him sit at the island table. I made some cereal for us. My mom exited the bathroom, cigarette between her digits and makeup newly replied. "Made some cereal for me, hun?" She chuckled, moving to sit where Levi was. "N-no! Don't sit there!" I exclaimed. My mom froze and stared at me. "And why's that?" She frowned, taking another drag from her clove. I stammered and watched Levi slink out of the seat. "I...was planning on sitting there but nevermind." I sighed out, tugging Levi to my side.

The reflective marble of the counter acted like a mirror and exposed Levi. When my mom saw it she gave a small shreik. "Eren?! Is thst a ghost? Get away from him!" She cried, pointing at the table. Levi raised his eyebrow. "Mom. Mom. Calm down." I laughed. "His name is Levi and we're soulmates." I explained. "Soulmates? With a ghost? What in God's name has Armin been telling you?" Mom seemed flustered and worried. "Tch..." Levi looked away, annoyed. "He spawned in the house shortly after he died, mom. Apparently he's supposed to protect me." I explained further. "Like earlier. I stubbed my toe and his instincts kicked in to make sure I was fine, despite him having been sleeping and me being silent." My mom chewed the inside of her mouth in thought. "Whatever. Can't understand them, disregard them." She mumbled, taking a drag from her cigarette. She left the kitchen after that.

Mikasa came downstairs and greeted Levi and I, despite not knowing where Levi was standing, but I'm sure she could guess from the floating spoon Levi's whereabouts. Levi nodded and pushed his waist closer to mine possesivly. "Bus'll be here soo." Mikasa noted, peeling and orange. She gave Levi and I a slice.

The familiar screeh of rubber rang loud. "Fuck, their early." Mikasa hissed, pulling me out of the building. We got onto the bus and sat down. Levi sat next to me and practically vibrated with possessiveness.

"Hey Jaeger!" Someone called, laughing. I groaned and looked back so see dipshit himself, Jean Kirchstein. "What now, Jean?" I rubbed my face, annoyed. "Mind if I sit next to you?" Jean tortured. "I do mind. Back off." I hissed. "But why? Can't stand interacting with people outside of your loner circle?" Jean teased, poking my head.

Levi grabbed Jean's wrist, eliciting a shout of surprise from the teen. "W-wha?" He stammered, shocked. Levi pushed him towards the back of the bus. I watched Levi pin Jean against the back wall and shove him into a seat. Levi returned to me and sat down calmly, as if the ordeal never happened. I blinked. "What? I was protecting you." Levi said, a little sing-song.

The bus roared along and bumped over a speedbump, throwing Levi onto me. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled. He pressed a soft kiss on my jawline and let me hold him close.

Soon, we arrived at school. Students poured out of the bus and either went inside or loitered around the courtyard.

My first class was Chemistry/Science. I sat down in my seat next to a brunette girl. She had her breakfast with her, as usual. "Sasha. Do you really need to eat like that?" I asked her, frowning. She nodded with a smile. "I only have 3 minutes before the teach arrives. I nodded, understanding.

My muscles tensed when Levi draped his arms around my neck. "Eren? Are you alright?" Sasha asked, her smile dropping. She poked me in the rib, eliciting a shuddered and quiet yelp from my lips. In reality, it was Levi that elicited such a noise. He hand licked the shell of my ear and bit it gently.

I emulated a stretch and effectively made Levi uncomfortable. He pulled off of me with a frown. "Yeah. I'm fine." I nodded to Sasha. She smiled and went back to eating.

The bell rung and the teacher, Ms. Hanji walked in. "Goodmorning class!" Ms. Hanji greeted us, dropping her folder onto her desk and sliding her laptop onto it. The class mumbled a response. "We've got a lot to cover today! I'll get us started with a easy warm up." Ms. Hanji wrote a chemical equation on the board.

( ε ⊙ﾉ)ﾉ

Class ended soon and Levi and I were on our way towards my next class, Photoshop Class. We walked in and I sat in my usual seat. Levi sat on a table behind me. I loved Photoshop and the things you can do with it.

We were assigned my favorite type of warm up, face swapping. I wanted to face swap Levi with a turtle but I couldn't exactly take a picture of him. "I might have a picture on the internet of me." Levi spoke, leaning to look at me screen. "Really? How can I find it?" I asked quietly, smiling. "A porn site. I used to be a stripper a lifetime ago." Levi replied with a wink. I just laughed. "Can't go and use it now. Schools are so strict about keeping porn as far away from students as possible." I explained. "Tch..."

I ended up face swapping Sasha with her food. She found it hilarious. We continued with class working on our projects. We were to create a poster for the school fundraiser that was coming up. Best poster gets to be the official thing. I didn't really care about winning, just getting a good grade. We had to take a scrap picture and change it to look like how we want it through Photoshop methods.

I was working on it for a good while until Levi wrapped his arms around me again. I sighed and sat back, letting Levi kiss my cheeks and neck. He even nibbled a little. "Eren? What are those bruises that are appearing on your neck?" Sasha asked. I went rigid and looked at her. "I-I have no idea, Sasha." I lied, swatting Levi away. "You should get that checked out." I nodded with a smile and went back to work.

Class ended and I ended up being shoved into the unisex bathroom.

( ε ⊙ﾉ)ﾉ

Heheheh. I plan on having those two fuck in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi pushed me against the wall of the unisex bathroom and attacked my neck with kisses. "L-Levi... We can't do this here..." I gasped. Levi pulled back from my neck and gave my cheek a single peck. "Fine." He hissed, moving to the door. He opened it and put a sign on it reading "Out of Order." With the possibility of people walking in on us eliminated, Levi returned to me and latched his lips onto my skin again.

My hands move to caress Levi's face. "What now?" He asked, annoyed. I smiles and pressed my lips onto his. He immediately moved with me, kissing back hard and dominate. His hands flew to either side of my heas, caging me in. My arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him close.

We made out for a solid moment, the room heating up gradually.

That solid moment was shattered by the late bell. "Shit." I curses, moving away from Levi. He tried to snatch me back. "Being late is part of this, Eren." He attempted to coax me. "Yeah, but in a bathroom at school? I'd prefer my first time to be at home." I scoffed a reply. "You're a virgin?" Levi seemed surprised. "Why is that surprising?" "You just seem like one of those guys who'll stick their dick in anything like a slut." Levi smiled and pulled me out of the bathroom.

A lot of people noticed the hickies and bruises on my neck. Some laughed and some were surprised. Some were even jealous. School ended slowly and I was on the afterschool bus going home. I had to stay for math again. Levi nearly killed the teacher

"Eren...?" Mikasa addressed from her seat behind me. I looked back a her. She reached forward and pressed a finger against one of my bruises hard, making me flinch in pain. Levi was alert immediately. "What are these from, Eren? Hmm?" Mikasa asked, almost burning with a gloomy atmosphere. "Umm... I was stressed and rubbed those areas too hard?" I lied, laughing nervously. Mikasa could see the lie in my eyes."Levi did it, didn't he?" Mikasa guessed. My breath hitched and I looked away. A blush was summoned onto my face.

"You didn't get too far, right? That'd be embarrassing to have lost your virginity in a school building." Mikasa teased. I nodded. "I think I'll let you guys continue." Mikasa's words surprised me. "You would do that?" I smiled. Mikasa nodded and I could see the appreciation in Levi's gaze.

When we got home, Mikasa left to go hang out with her friends. Levi wrapped his arms around my waist and followed me around the house. I was starving so I made us some macaroni. Levi said it was too thin but it tasted fine to me. I felt Levi staring so I ate slowly, sucking the cheese from the fork. Levi's brow twitched in anticipation. I licked along the length of the fork and smiled.

Levi suddenly tackled me to the floor. He attacked my neck with love bites and kisses. I groaned as his teeth sunk into my collarbone. "Levi..." I hissed, pulling him closer and trapping our lips together. Although the idea of Levi covering my body in bites and teeth marks was alluring, I wanted to just kiss him. The way his lips feel against mine is just addicting.

Levi's curious fingers traveled up my shirt. The rubbed along every dip in my skin, tracing my muscles and mapping out my body's layout. His hand was suddenly at my crotch, rubbing through then material of my pants. He slowly unbuttoned my pants.

"Eren. I forgot my phone." Mikasa suddenly arrived home short of notice. Her eyes stopped on me. All she saw was me pressed against the floor, my lips moving with nothing, and invisible hands in my pants. "God-fucking-damnit." I cursed, standing up. I grabbed Mikasa's phone from the table and threw it to her. She hissed a thanks and left. Levi pulled me to my bedroom.

I was thrown against the bed. Levi crawled onto me, torturing my senses. My pants grew tighter and tighter. We kissed again and exchanged saliva and heavy breaths. Levi swiftly pulled my pants clean off of my body, leaving me in my shirt and boxers. My shirt was soon nearly nonexistent. Levi removed his own clothing eagerly.

Levi switched our position so I was straddling his hips. His erection poked against me and I blushed harder. Levi gripped my thighs rough enough to bruise and ground his clothed cock against mine. I let out a groan of approval and pushed back.

My moans increased in pitch the harder Levi rolled against me. I was pushed onto my back. Levi ground harder and hissed, silently begging for more friction. "J-just fuck me already." I gasped, tugging off Levi's boxers. He had the same thought and ripped my undershorts effortlessly. My blush deepened in shades and I was as red as a fireball.

Levi didn't hesitate to push a single finger into my heat. I arched my back and groaned out in a high pitch. Levi's curious appendage pressed all around the flesh inside of me. I nearly screamed. "Wow. Fingering you is enough to reduce you to a little moaning mess? You really are a virgin." Levi whispered.

He suddenly curled his finger and rubbed it against my prostate. I let out a small scream and arched harder. I flopped back onto the bed and took a few deep breaths. "Wh-" "Prostate. Sensitive motherfucker." Levi finished, doing it again. My cries were only louder and of a higher pitch.

Levi retracted his fingers and replaced them with his cock, hard and throbbing against my entrance. "Ready? It's supposed to hurt." Levi asked, holding my hand tight. I nodded.

Levi smiled and pushed into me. I immediately regret my decision as I am flooded with pain and a tearing feeling. I cried out in pain and almost broke Levi's hand from holding so tightly. Levi groaned and attempted to pull out, only for me to growl and shove him further into me. I opened my mouth and cried loudly. Levi took this to his advantage. He kissed me and licked my lips. His month traveled down my throat where he kissed more.

"Please. Move." I begged. Levi took no time to pull out and push back in. I cried again. Levi's tongue swept over my erect nipple and he grazed his teeth against it. I felt like I was being torn open and turned inside out. "Does it hurt?" Levi asked, worried. I shot him a obvious glare that said "no shit, Sherlock."

Levi smashed back, pushing against my prostate. I screamed out and practically broke my back from all the arching it was doing. "Harder!" I begged. My moans suddenly picked up in volume and in pitch as Levi fucked me harder and faster. I felt so willingly violated, so slutty. Just taking it in like that.

"You're such a whore. So easy." Levi whispered. I went rigid and trapped Levi's cock inplace inside of me, eliciting a grunt from Levi. "Please... Don't speak of me in such a way." I gasped, releasing Levi from my tight hold. Levi smiled. "You're so perfect, Eren. Everything about you is a blessing to humanity and I. I love you so much and I couldn't ever think of you as something as low as a whore or anything like that." Levi cooed, his voice painfully soft.

That was what I needed.

I released violently, cumming onto my stomach and tightening around Levi. He groaned and followed me, pulling out and releasing onto me. I breathed heavily and went limp.

Levi hugged me close and we fell asleep together.


End file.
